


坦荡 11

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 11

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

十一

 

 

拍摄一直持续到很晚，还有一些细节可能要等到第二天才能拍摄，现场的工作人员和成员们互道辛苦了，结束了今天的拍摄。

接下来没有其他行程了，按照以往回家的分配，都是李东海李赫宰一辆车，有时候朴正洙也在，但今天朴正洙有其他安排，先行离开了，车里又只有李东海和李赫宰了。

新来的经纪人一想到这一点，头皮都麻了。这段时间都是他跟着这两个人，除了行程和工作，车里常常一路上都没几句对话，沉闷得要命。

李东海站在车旁等李赫宰，他低头翻看着这段时间他拍的一些照片，有雨天的窗外，有他的乐谱放在工作台上的和谐，还有他和李赫宰胡闹过后凌乱的桌面。

他拍过很多他和李赫宰情事之中和之后的照片，很多李赫宰也不知情，分类放在某个永远不会对外开放的相册之中。

有些时候李东海脑子里都会冒出一个念头。

要不就公开吧，把他们那些本该腐烂消亡在黑暗之中的关系公之于众，告诉所有人他们是怎样不堪地纠缠在一起，那些照片统统都是最刺眼的证据，任凭李赫宰多么会说话，照片骗不了人。

 

他幻想过无数次他们的关系怎么败露，怎么在大众的指责之中仓皇无措，又或者幸运一些的版本，他们拥抱彼此，最后会以电影式的温情场面迎来结局。

过去的这几年里他常常翻来覆去地想，想要把李赫宰拖进自己受煎熬的境地之中，让他也尝尝这般灼心的滋味。

可他又一次次地亲手打碎自己的妄想——他们走到这一步是他甘愿的，是他自讨苦吃。

渐渐在时间流逝中认清了感情的真相，他手上的凿和刻刀再怎么锋利，也不可能凭空雕出他想要的形状。

李赫宰一开始就是被他拽下来的，一开始就是无辜的，一开始就是没有办法给出回应的。

长大了的李东海也就没那么怨那个人了。

以前那些幼稚的情绪，说来说去，还是因为太不懂事。

哪有那么多理所应当，感情从来就没有理所应当。

 

李赫宰不知道是在里面跟申东熙讨论什么，李东海在车里坐着左等右等都不来，干脆下车透透气。

一下车就看见了李赫宰身后跟着今天拍摄的那个姑娘，卸了妆之后看起来还是个小姑娘，红着一张脸似乎是有话要跟李赫宰说。

想也能想到是要说什么。

这些对话过去的这些年里已经重复了无数次了，节目结束的后台，拍摄现场，宿舍楼下，他常常是跟在哥哥们身后那个忙着起哄的见证者之一。

女孩好不容易叫住了脚步匆匆的李赫宰，连忙掏出手机，似乎是想要交换电话号码。

李赫宰不会拒绝的，在这种情形下拒绝女孩子很不礼貌，哪怕他并没有进一步了解的打算，礼貌还是要做到位的。

 

女孩兴奋地转身离开了，李赫宰快步走向停车的方向，看见李东海站在车门边低着头也不知道在想什么，拍拍他的背，把人搂住：“久等了，跟东熙哥商量了一些事情。”

“是拍摄的问题吗？”李东海神色如常，提到工作的时候他的态度永远都是积极主动的。

“恩，在商量之后的一些拍摄创意，”两个人一起钻进车里之后，李赫宰照例坐在李东海前面，又不死心地转过头来，“不好奇是什么吗？”

“我相信你的。”李赫宰在工作上永远都是让人放心的，所以他根本没打算询问。

“你以前，总是有很多问题要问的。”

说完笑着甩了甩头，他最近说起“以前的事”的频率似乎有些太高了，好像一下子就成了小老头。

“反正也问不出答案对吧，该知道的时候就知道了。”李东海动作夸张地掏出耳机带上，暗示李赫宰可以停下这些没必要继续的对话。

 

下车的时候两个人一前一后地往电梯间走去，李东海那栋还要离得再远一些，李赫宰明明已经走进了自己这栋楼的入口了，偏偏又退了出来，不甘心地看着李东海，好像又要说些什么。

“恩？今晚也要‘吃拉面’吗？”李东海暗自感叹李赫宰的体力和精力。

“我们是不是除了‘吃拉面’和工作就没什么好聊的了？”地下车库里没人，他俩的对话的声音也显得空荡荡的。

“我以为就算你拒绝了我，至少我们也应该还是朋友。”

分明没有伸出手，李东海就是觉得李赫宰已经紧紧地攥住了自己的喉咙，他挣扎良久，根本发不出求救的声音。

 

我什么时候拒绝过你呢？

我向来对你毫无保留啊。

李赫宰理直气壮的指控甚至差点连他自己都要相信，是他一直在拒绝李赫宰，是他一直在逃避面对他们一片荒芜的感情。

 

几乎是耗尽全力才从喉咙深处挤出一句：“恩，是朋友。”

“那你要不要来我家坐坐？”

“我想早点休息。”

“那我去你家坐坐。”至少李东海不会拒绝任何一个朋友。

被掐中软肋的李东海而只能慌张地点点头。

 

李赫宰知道李东海没那么容易认输，所以他有备而来。

明天李东海的拍摄还是在下午，上午他们可以一起晚一点起床，在一起去公司，约好的编舞老师是中午十一点到，他们可以一边吃饭一边聊聊创意。今晚的话题一样可以从专辑收录的几首情歌下手，至少聊天的话题可以更轻松一些。

他发现他的有备而来，还是用工作绑住李东海，和之前没什么两样。

可他也想不出什么更好的办法了，在他面前李东海早就不是原来那个柔软温顺的李东海了。

他毫无破绽，坚不可摧。

 

李赫宰前一天买的一大堆零食和拉面还放在厨房的流理台上，李东海晃进厨房，拿了两包零食出来摆在李赫宰面前。

李赫宰今晚看样子又要睡在他家。

他搞不清楚李赫宰最近的想法，看起来还真像是对自己上了心，这就更奇怪了。

但至少拒绝朋友的留宿不是一个主人该做的。

大不了就是睡在一起，睡了这么多年，现在也没什么好避讳的了。

这样想着好像能轻松一些，李东海努力宽慰自己。

 

无所谓的，有没有回应无所谓，回应是什么也无所谓。

反正到最后冷冷清清收场，最后还能记得这些错综复杂的，永远都只有他自己。

 

两个人咔嚓咔嚓地吃着薯片。

记得前几年流行蜂蜜黄油味的薯片，他贪吃，粉丝乐得纵容，常常给他带零食，常常半夜起床的队友们还能看见一个坐在沙发上仓鼠一样的李东海。

长大了爱吃甜的人，小时候一定吃过不少苦。

李东海酷爱零食，常常吃到废寝忘食的程度，好像每一次都在试图把小时候买来得及尝到的甜蜜补回来一样。

小时候的他哪里有这么好吃的零食，能填饱肚子就是最开心的事了。

零食吃多了，自然也就不肯吃饭，他本来胃就不算好，那阵子时常会觉得胃疼。

李赫宰常常跟在他身后，皱着眉头黑着脸，从他手上抢下零食，活像个恨铁不成钢的爸爸。

 

那个时候他们保持着暗地里的关系已经有一阵子了。

李赫宰如他所愿没再跟女孩子们有什么密切来往，他们在旁人面前打打闹闹，背地里就换一种肢体接触的方式。

他想，一开始的时候他真的没有那么贪心的。

一开始就只是抱着“哪怕能多亲近一点点也值得”的念头去引诱李赫宰的。

当他能抱着李赫宰的时候，他想要更多吻。

当他享受李赫宰极尽缠绵的吻的时候，他想要和李赫宰更加亲近。

当他们在身体上不再有距离的时候，李东海对着李赫宰那颗躲躲藏藏的心虎视眈眈。

 

他不明白，李赫宰分明已经和自己绑在一起了，他们是小分队，他们是队友，他们彼此生活的绝大部分时间都跟对方在一起，甚至连更加隐私的，那些不能提起的，也都是“坦诚相待”。

他要李赫宰深夜一起吃夜宵，李赫宰不会拒绝。他要李赫宰新买的衣服和鞋子，李赫宰皱皱眉头也就应了；甚至是更贵重的首饰，电子产品也好，李赫宰也都轻轻松松刷了卡。

 

怎么向李赫宰要一颗真心就那么难。

 

李赫宰似乎意识到了李东海试探性的越界。

他是最了解李东海的，李东海这家伙，无私却又贪心，他哪里是想要越界，分明是来大摇大摆宣布占领的。

他也很快做出了反应。

 

有一天李东海听见朴正洙和申东熙的对话，似乎是在讨论这会儿不在场的李赫宰跟某个笑容很甜的后辈走得很近，好像是有继续发展的意思。

李东海站在门口，几乎就要冲上去跟里面被偷听却毫不知情的两人理论。

可是要理论什么呢？

告诉他们李赫宰明明前些天还和他在房间里欢好，两个人甚至连大家常用的浴缸也没放过，他被李赫宰抱在腰上顶弄地几近失神，在没人的宿舍里肆无忌惮地呻吟尖叫。

他能说吗？他不能说。

以前李赫宰爱说他没有眼色，其他成员说他是个傻瓜，从来不懂大人们都在想些什么。

 

他在李赫宰的悉心栽培下长大，也在靠近李赫宰的路上无师自通。

 

即使最后因为种种原因，李赫宰并没有和那个后辈有什么实质性的进展。

甚至在这之后不久，李东海借着酒劲，又一次把李赫宰拉进了自己房间里，折腾到两个人都筋疲力竭才肯罢休。

李赫宰居然没有拒绝他，任凭他固执地在他脖子上留下痕迹，任凭他再一次把他拉进他好不容易下定决心远离的泥淖。

 

可李东海根本不敢庆幸。

李赫宰已经拒绝他了。

他捧出那颗心没能得到李赫宰的认可。

他倾尽所有的豪赌，是无效的。

 

李东海这才强迫自己冷静下来，审视着这场博弈中的每一个细节。

这才发现，他一开始就没能给出什么有分量的筹码。

他甚至都没能坐在赌桌前。

 

只是捧着一颗心傻愣愣地站在桌旁看着李赫宰呼风唤雨。

半分他的潇洒劲都学不来。

 

明明是个看客，却赔上了所有。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
